capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Monster Hunter Freedom 2
Monster Hunter Freedom 2 (known as Monster Hunter Portable 2nd, (モンスターハンターポータブル, 2nd monsutā hantā pōtaburu 2nd, in Japan) is an action role-playing game for the PlayStation Portable. It is part of the Freedom series in the Monster Hunter franchise. Freedom 2 is the sequel to Monster Hunter Freedom and largely based on its PlayStation 2 predecessor Monster Hunter 2, which was never released outside Japan. Monster Hunter Freedom 2 is not a direct port of Monster Hunter 2 but instead a portable update of the Monster Hunter series. New features have been added while others were removed to make the game appropriate for its portable platform. It was released in North America on August 28, 2007. An expansion upgrade, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, was released in 2008. Gameplay Most Quests in Monster Hunter Freedom 2 involve killing one or two 'Boss' class monsters. Smaller quests at the beginning will involve gathering items and killing small creatures. Quests are generally divided into three difficulty levels: those from the Village Chief, known as 'Elder' quests; those for a lower Hunter Rank (HR3 or lower)from the Guild; those for hunters who have obtained higher Hunter Ranks (HR4 or above), also from the Guild, and lastly there are Treasure hunting Quests given by Treshi the Treasure Hunter. Hunters can always accept quests that are available for the same or lower Hunter Rank, but cannot take quests or join quests initiated by other higher Ranked players, unless they have the required Hunter Rank (i.e. if an HR5 player initiates a quest requiring an HR of 4, HRs 4, 5 and 6 may join while HRs 1, 2 and 3 may not). There are also quests offered by the village's Training School. Quests offered by the Training school require no items or equipment; pre-made equipment and item sets are supplied. Treasure hunting quests are gathering quests with rare items that you cannot keep but are awarded points to add to your ending score, which you are rewarded for. The quests that are taken from the Village Elder are quests specific to single player, so they are also sometimes considered "lower" rank quests. Monsters inside these quests are weakened in terms of their hit points to suit a single hunter quest, but they only offer basic materials that can only create weapons of lower rarity. Lower Hunter Rank quests from the guild offers the same materials as Elder quests, but they allow up to 4 Hunters via ad-hoc play or XLink Kai. Monsters have slightly increased hit points in this type of quest. Higher Hunter Rank quests are considered the most difficult in the game, and are the equivalent of 'G' rank missions in Monster Hunter Freedom and Monster Hunter G. Besides considerable hitpoint increases, monsters have greatly increased damage and can feature new attack moves, making them harder to defeat. Many of the rarest materials can only be found in this type of quest. These rare materials can be used to create rare and powerful equipment that can kill monsters easier,but in return you will start in a random area and supplies will not be delivered until the battle is nearly done. Downloadable quests often provide special materials that can create bonus equipment that cannot be created otherwise. New Creatures *'Tigrex' - a Flying Wyvern whose wings have evolved into forelegs, which allows it to run at very fast speeds. Though it possesses a pair of adequately-developed wings, it is rarely seen flying (in the traditional sense). It is in fact more prone to gliding from location to location. It has a powerful set of lungs which gives it the ability to produce extremely loud, concussive roars which can physically damage nearby objects. Unlike many other monsters, the Tigrex does not wield control of any elements. Instead, it relies on its sheer brute strength to bring down opponents. Gallery Image:MHF2_Tigrex.png|''Tigrex'' Box Art Image:MHF2Japan.png|Freedom 2 Japan Image:MHF2Europe.png|Freedom 2 Europe External Links *Wikipedia article *''Monster Hunter'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Monster Hunter Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:PSP Games Category:2007 video games